Simon Snow: Lâchez prise
by Paupaulyto
Summary: Le Professeur MacMurphy, dans son bureau, attend Simon Snow, l'élève prodige de son école de sorcier, pour un entretient. Mais le jeune élève lui réserve une surprise qui pourrait changer à jamais le monde de la sorcellerie...


Le professeur MacMurphie rentra tard à son bureau, ce soir-là. La vieille horloge à pendule pivota dans un « dong » résonnant sur tous les murs, pour laisser passer la forme imposante du vieux sorcier. Il lança un regard dans un coin de la grande pièce aux murs de pierre, où se trouvait, couché dans un panier, un bébé Griffon qui dormait.

-Bonsoir, Leroy.

Le jeune oiseau leva la tête, regarda quelques instant le professeur, puis reposa la tête sur ses pattes de devant. MacMurphie s'avança de quelque pas, majestueusement, en caressant sa longue barbe blanche. Il contourna son vieux bureau en acajou taillé à la main et s'assis dans sa chaise recouverte de cuir rouge. Il retira ses lunette de sur son nez et, fermant les yeux, prit une grande inspiration. Tu sais Leroy, dit-il. Le jeune Simon Snow a pris rendez-vous avec moi, ce soir. Je me demande de quoi il s'agit. Leroy laissa sortir un borborygme du fond de sa gorge, toujours recroquevillé dans son panier. Le professeur MacMurphie s'esclaffa d'une façon douce et calme.

-Leroy! Mon cher Leroy! Tu ne penses donc qu'à dormir!

À ce moment, la vieille horloge à pendule sonna.

-Ah! C'est le jeune Simon qui vient me rendre visite!

L'horloge pivota dans un grincement sonore pour laisser passer la jeune silhouette de Simon Snow. C'était un jeune homme sans grande prétention. Il avec des cheveux bruns emmêlés et des lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez, devant une paire d'yeux verts perçants. Sa robe de sorcier noire était quelque peu trop grande pour lui et ses pantalons, remontés jusqu'au nombril, tenaient avec un lacet de chaussures.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Bonjour Simon. Entre, je t'en prie.

Simon s'avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur MacMurphie où une chaise apparu juste derrière lui. Il s'assit. Le Professeur MacMurphie pencha son tronc par en avant en croisant ses mains. Il regarda Simon d'un regard bienveillant.

-Alors… Tu voulais me parler?

-Oui… Enfin… je…

Simon les yeux vers ses souliers se grattait le bras frénétiquement, d'une manière autant timide qu'inquiète.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Simon?

-Eh bien… Je voudrais vous parler de cette mission, cette eh… prophétie…

Le professeur se redressa et prit un regard inquiet. Simon continua.

-Vous savez Professeur, toute cette vie de sorcier. Jamais personne ne m'a… je veux dire…

-Enfin Simon! Me diras-tu ce qui te tracasse?

-Eh bien. Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis…

Il y eu un moment de silence. La salle sembla s'obscurcir et le Professeur MacMurphie eu un regard inquiet à l'égard de son jeune élève.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Simon, toujours la tête baissée dit timidement.

-Eh bien… Je n'ai pas choisi cette vie… Je me souviens ce que Oliver Higgins m'a dit lorsque j'ai acheté ma baguette : « C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier »…

Il releva la tête et regarda le professeur droit dans les yeux, comme habité d'un nouveau courage.

-Dès ce moment, j'ai senti que cette baguette avait le contrôle absolu sur moi…

Le Professeur MacMurphie demeura silencieux mais s'embla s'agité dans son for intérieur. Il ferma et ouvra les yeux à plusieurs reprises, semblant se dire des choses à lui-même dans sa tête. Simon releva la tête. Il regarda longuement le professeur qui semblait avoir triplé en âge. MacMurphie se mit à dire des incantations à voix basse, de plus en plus rapidement, ses yeux changeant de direction tout aussi rapidement, ne fixant rien de précis. Simon ressentit une grande peur l'envahir. Les feux des torches et des bougies se mirent à vaciller puis s'éteignirent. Leroy sauta hors de son panier et, acculé dans un coin, il cria sa terreur. Simon regarda son mentor, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

-Professeur…

Le ton des incantations du professeur MacMurphie devient plus fort. Simon se leva.

-Professeur!

MacMurphie se leva à son tour, regardant Simon. Il porta la main sur sa baguette. Simon, au comble de la peur cria à plein poumons :

-Professeur!

Le vent de peur retomba et les chandelles et les torches se rallumèrent. MacMurphie vacilla et lâcha sa baguette. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, épuisé. Simon resta debout, regardant le vieux Professeur. Leroy se recroquevilla dans le coin où il était, tremblant de tout son long. Le Professeur MacMurphie ouvra la bouche, faisant ainsi entendre sa respiration haletante.

-Je… je… suis désolé Simon.

Simon, le regard plein d'incompréhension demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé?

Le Professeur MacMurphie regarda Simon, les yeux pleins d'humilité, de compassion et de remord.

-C'est… je… ma… ma bag…

Il marqua une pause puis baissa les yeux. Simon regarda sa baguette qui somnolait dans sa poche. Il sentait l'irrépressible envie de s'en saisir et de jeter un sors au vieux Professeur MacMurphie pour le supplice qu'il venait de lui faire subir.

-Si…Simon…

Simon releva la tête, mais ses pensées étaient toujours fixées sur sa baguette.

-Si personne ne t'a demandé ton avis c'est… c'est que c'est ta tâche parmi nous. Tu dois… tu as… tu as l'obligation de… de détruire le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Simon fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Il regarda sa baguette, la fixant intensément. Le Professeur MacMurphie pris un air bienveillant et se redressa quelques peu.

-N'es-tu pas heureux avec nous? N'aimes-tu pas tes camarades de Redbear?

Simon releva la tête et fixa le Professeur droit dans les yeux, un sourire glorieux aux lèvres. Il dit fermement :

-Oui je les aime. Ce que je m'apprête à faire, je le fait pour eux.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. MacMurphie dit d'une voie forte et suppliante :

-Simon!

Simon laissa échapper un long hurlement. Il y eut un craquement sonore accompagné d'un éclair bleuté et d'une lumière jaune aveuglante. Au même moment le Professeur MacMurphie s'écria :

-Simon!

On entendit les gémissements de Leroy. La lumière retomba. Le Professeur MacMurphie regardait Simon, le regard plein d'une crainte respectueuse. Simon, quant à lui, se tenait devant le bureau du vieux directeur. Il était debout, droit et fort comme un chêne, les bras étendus par en avant, les poings fermés, tenant chacun un morceau de baguette de bois. MacMurphie dit faiblemant :

-Simon… qu'as-tu fais?

-Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps, et ce que tous ici devraient faire. Au revoir Professeur.

Il fit pivoter l'horloge de ses mains et s'enfuit par l'ouverture. L'horloge resta ouverte. Le Professeur sortit sa baguette de sous son manteau et la déposa sur bureau. Leroy s'avança tremblant vers son maître, ouvrant ses ailes. MacMurphie regarda le jeune oiseau. Il lui caressa la tête.

-Plus rien ne te retient ici, mon bon Leroy. Va et vole de tes propres ailes.

Il se leva et ouvrit une fenêtre. Leroy se leva sur ses pattes de derrières, laissant voir une carrure imposante, presqu'aussi grande que celle d'un chien adulte. Il prit son envol et partit vers le soleil dans un cri strident. MacMurphie s'avança et se pencha à la fenêtre. Il aperçut Simon, sortant par la porte sous sa fenêtre, ne pourtant plus sa robe noire. Il courrait dans la même direction que l'oiseau. MacMurphie se retourna. Il saisit sa baguette puis, la contempla intensément.

-Qu'es-tu donc?

La salle s'obscurcit de nouveau.

Leroy, s'arrêta en vol. Il regarda vers la fenêtre de celui qui avait si bien pris soin de lui. Il y eu un éclair, puis il entendit son maître hurler de douleur.

Simon courrait. Il ne se retourna pas. Il entendit un craquement strident et un bruit d'explosion. Il ne se retourna pas.

MacMurphie était étendu sur le sol. Des petits morceaux de bois gisaient un peu partout à côté de lui. Sa respiration était faible et haletante. Leroy s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant avec inquiétude son maître. Il se laissa doucement tomber sur le sol et, de son bec, caressa le visage du vieux MacMurphie. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et toussota.

-Ah… ah… mon bon Leroy!

Il lui caressa à son tour le visage.

-Tu es vaillant, mon cher Leroy. Sache ceci…

Il laissa échapper une plein de douleur et Leroy émit un gémissement d'inquiétude.

-Ah… ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Sache, Leroy que… dans ce monde, tu seras confronté à bien des gens qui te… te haïrons pour ce que tu es. Ils t'appelleront : abomination… car… car ils n'auront jamais vu une créature aussi exceptionnelle que toi…

Leroy baissa la tête. Le vieux MacMurphie lui releva en parlant fermement de sa voie pleine de douleur :

-Écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, Leroy! Tu dois être fort! Ne laisses pas ses attaques te faire fléchir! Ne deviens pas l'abomination qu'ils voudront faire de toi!

Leroy relava la tête, fier et combatif jeune griffon qu'il était, et qu'il affirmait devant tous.

-Une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes, Leroy… Ne deviens pas non plus celui qui se croira supérieur, de par ses exploits. Si certains t'acclament, sachent que cela non plus ne dois pas changer ce que tu es! Reste Leroy… mon petit… mon grand Griffon!

Leroy caressa une dernière fois le visage de son maître puis s'envola par la fenêtre. MacMurphie le regarda s'éloigné.

-Adieu Leroy…

Il posa sa tête et sombra dans un sommeil dont il ne pourra plus raconter les rêves.


End file.
